Slasher
Kill Hunted (Slasher) Kill Slasher (Hunted) |fail = Death (either side) Out of bounds (Slasher III only) Time expires |protagonists = 2-8 Players 4-8 Players (Bunker & Missile Base map) |unlockedby = Rank 1 |bunkermode = y }} Slasher is an Adversary Mode featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Halloween Surprise update, released on October 29, 2015. Overview Slasher missions focus on darkness. All missions take place inside buildings, except Slasher III, which takes place on a ship. There are two teams: *The Slasher: The Slasher team always only has one player, the job host by default. The Slasher is equipped with a shotgun with flashlight modification. The objective of the Slasher is to find and kill all of the Hunted. *The Hunted: The Hunted team can have from 1 to 7 players. The Hunted team members only carry a Flashlight and should hide. Their goal is to kill the Slasher. During the first 3 minutes, the Hunted are at a disadvantage; having only a melee weapon and their fists to fight a shotgun-armed enemy. However, after the first 3 minutes, every player carries a shotgun, and the possibly superior number of Hunted remaining might make the tables turn. If no victory conditions are met, that is, if the Slasher and at least one Hunted are alive when the second timer ends, both sides fail the mission. If the Slasher wins, they stay as the Slasher for the next round, whereas if a Hunted kills the Slasher, they become the Slasher for the next round. Winning rounds and matches By its nature, this Adversary Mode has a particular way of scoring. All the Hunters win the round no matter who killed the Slasher. That can lead to an odd situation. In a game with Player A, B and C, default options (2 rounds to win), this can happen: Round 1: Player A is the Slasher and wins. Round 2: Player A is the Slasher and loses. Round 3: Player B is the Slasher and loses. At the end of Round 3, the game will end, as player A and player C have both won two rounds. The ending sequence will, however, claim that the whole Hunted team is the winner, even if there were other players who didn't win the same amount of rounds or who were previously in the opposite team. Strategy When being the Slasher, a good strategy is to be thorough when checking for hideouts. To avoid melee attacks, it is best to keep a distance when going through corridors and narrow areas. A good strategy for a member of the Hunted is to hide, and when the Slasher walks by, come out and hit the Slasher with the flashlight. This works especially well on Slasher IV as it is pitch black and the Slasher may be forced to use his/her flashlight. In general, paying close attention to sounds and changes in light levels can reveal the position of the enemy. Tips As one of the Hunted, embrace the darkness. Rather than overusing the Flashlight and giving the position away, instead try using the Radar to navigate around the map. If using a game controller, the player will feel it vibrate with increased intensity and frequency as the Slasher gets closer, so use this to determine whether they are coming towards or moving away. If you're going to move from your hiding spot, do so before the vibrations become near-constant or run the risk of getting caught while switching positions. All the pressure lies on the Slasher since the player and his team all unlock guns eventually - it is always possible to wait rather than run around and risk getting shot. During the unarmed period, it is recommended that the player and his team spread out across the map – staying in groups is a high risk strategy, however baiting the Slasher can catch them by surprise, and provide the opportune moment for everyone to work together to knock their lights out. Once the three minutes are up and all the Hunted become armed, players will want to stay as close together as possible as there is strength in numbers. Try using another member of the Hunted as bait. When as the Slasher, the clock is ticking, so do whatever it's possible to eliminate the targets in that three-minute window. By design, the Hunted can hear everyone, including the Slasher, but not the other way around. The Slasher can make sounds to distract them – which could possibly work with a lobby full of players as well. To startle your opponents, switch from the Shotgun to the Machete for a quieter approach. Soundtrack Locations * This map is listed as part of its own group. Gallery Flashlight-GTAO-MaxRes.png Slasher-GTAO-Screenshot.png Trivia *Slasher is a reference to the Slasher Film sub-genre of horror, where one murderous entity stalks and attempts to kill a group of people (usually teenagers). *Just like the Beast vs. Slasher mode, as well as when the EMP detonates in The Humane Labs Raid, the entire state of San Andreas loses power when the lights turn off. **This can be most easily seen in "Slasher III". There appears to be a visual glitch, however, where light is still illuminating from the city's buildings, even though the light source is no longer there. External Links * * * * * * * References Navigation }}es:Modos adversario#Asesino Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online Category:Adversary Modes